Kerja Kelompok
by Fanny Amatir Author
Summary: Naruto, murid baru, dipasangkan kerja kelompok dengan Sasuke? Baca sendiri sisanya, SasuNaru  review please!  Mohon maaf chap 2nya sangat sangat teramat sangat pendek, saya sudah ngantuk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Romance/ yg lain

Pairing : SasuNaru (mungkin)

Warning :** Pendek,Jelek,Kesalahan pada penulisan, DLL**

**Maaf ya all,ini cerita tanpa pemikiran begitu dapet ide langsung ngarang tanpa mikir kelanjutannya… Jadi, harap maklum kalo cerita ini ****jelek banget. ****Biasalah, otak anak kelas 5, jadi, memang beginilah hasil karangan saya. Ah sudahlah, saya sudah tidak mau panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas lagi, so, langsung, check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kerja Kelompok<strong>

Suatu pagi yang damai di Konoha High School… Para murid belum ada di meja mereka masing-masing. Karena, sensei mereka belum masuk, jadi, wajar saja kalau mereka masih mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka. Tiba-tiba sensei mereka masuk dan berkata, "Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini hari yang cerah bukan?" padahal, diluar sedang mendung. "Pagi Kakashi sensei…" jawab anak-anak dengan malas apalagi Shikamaru. "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru." Sambungnya. Anak-anak pun berbisik-bisik, "Wah, kira-kira siapa ya?". "Nah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi pada anak baru itu. "Baik!" sahut anak itu dengan mantap.

Lalu, anak laki-laki itu pun masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri, "Halo, semuanya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pindahan dari Suna, senang berkenalan dengan kalian…" dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan kemudian berkata, "Arigatou Gozaimazu, mohon bantuanya!" tambahnya sambil membungkuk a l a jepang.

"Baiklah, Naruto, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Sasuke!" perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat dimana Naruto harus duduk. Anak-anak wanita pun kembali berbisik-bisik, "Wah, enak sekali anak baru itu, baru masuk sudah bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun, padahal, kita yang sudah lama di sini saja, selalu dilarang oleh Sasuke duduk disampingnya." bisik mereka sambil menatap Naruto dengan iri. Naruto yang bingung melihat tatapan mereka hanya membalas tatapan tersebut dengan senyum manisnya, oh la la, siswi-siswi tersebut langsung terpesona melihat senyum itu.

"Ehem, anak-anak , bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Eh, tentu saja sensei!" jawab siswi-siswi itu. "Baik, hari ini, kita akan mengadakan kerja kelompok." "Baik, sensei!" sahut anak-anak di kelas itu. "Kerjakan dengan teman sebangku! Ku beri kalian waktu 1 minggu untuk mengerjakannya dan bla… bla… bla…" Kakashi menjelaskan. "Untuk sekarang, kerjakan soal di halaman 27!" perintahnya. "Naruto, kau lihat buku milik Sasuke!" Kakashi memberitahu Naruto. "Eh? Baik, sensei!" sahut Naruto. "Nah, eh, siapa namamu? Lihat bukunya, ya!" pinta Naruto dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sasuke 'sedikit' terpesona namun, tetap tertutupi oleh wajah stoicnya . "Hn, ini!" sahut Sasuke datar. "Arigatou!" Naruto berterima kasih masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mulai kerjakan!" perintah Kakashi. Lalu, anak-anak di kelas itu pun mulai mengerjakan soal yang telah di berikan sang sensei. Sang sensei pun kabur keluar meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal yang di berikannya. "Sasuke!~ Aku belum! Balik dulu halamannya!~" teriak Naruto memecahkan keheningan siswa-siswi di kelas itu. "Dasar, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke seraya membalik halaman bukunya. "Apa katamu? Teme!" sahut Naruto sengit. "Dobe No Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke tidak kalah sengitnya.

Sampai…

"Kriiiiingggg…." Bunyi bell berbunyi tanda istirahat. "Baiklah, anak-anak, kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian!" perintah Kakashi. "Ahh, gara-gara kau, pekerjaanku tidak selesai, Dobe!" kata Sasuke kesal pada Naruto. "Aku juga sama, Teme!" seru Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Pulang sekolah…

"Hey, Dobe, kapan mau mengerjakan PR kerja kelompok?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. "Hm, bagaimana kalau sore ini saja?" jawab Naruto. "Wah, maaf sekali, aku les Matematika hari ini." Jawab Sasuke. "Yasudahlah, besok saja." Jawab Naruto santai dan bersiap-siap keluar. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke. "Jaa~ Teme!" kata Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Hn" jawab Sasuke saat Naruto sudah keluar.

Dirumah Naruto esoknya…

"Permisi…" kata Sasuke sembari mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Yang menyambutnya adalah Naruko, kakak Naruto. "Ah, kau ini siapa, ya?" Tanya cewek manis yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Aku Sasuke, teman sebangku dan teman kerja kelompok Naruto. Salam kenal." jawab Sasuke."Aku Naruko, kakaknya Naruto, salam kenal juga!" sapa Naruko, manis. 'Wah, dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto, 3 garis halus yang ada di pipi mereka juga sama, hanya saja, dia ini wanita dan rambutnya panjang, selebihnya mirip.' Batin Sasuke. "Ah, silahkan masuk.~" ajak Naruko dan memanggil Naruto. "Naruuutoooooooo, teman kerja kelompokmu datang!" seru Naruko.. "Ah, iya, Naruko!" jawab Naruto. "Oh, kau Sasuke!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak saat ia melihat Sasuke. "Hn.." jawab Sasuke santai. "Argghhh, Teme, kau selalu menjawab dengan 'Hn'-mu itu!" seru Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruko yang melihat kecocokan(?) tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dan sweatdrop, lalu ia segera naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengerjakan soal yang di berikan oleh guru mereka sambil mendiskusikannya. Dengan otak mereka yang sama-sama pintar itu, mereka tentu saja dengan mudah mengerjakannya. "Wah, mudah sekali, kalau begini, tidak usah berkelompok pun, aku bisa mengerjakannya." kata Naruto saat pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. 'Padahal aku sangat ingin berkelompok denganmu, kau manis!' Sasuke membatin. "Y a sudahlah, Dobe, aku pulang dulu." kata Sasuke ". "Yosh!~ Jaa~ Sasuke!~" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

1 Minggu kemudian…

"Saya nyatakan kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke-lah yang mendapat nilai paling tinggi." Kakashi mengumumkan. "Wahh, hebattt!" seru anak-anak.

"Terimakasih sensei! Arigatou Gozaimazu." kata Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu, saat jam istirahat Sasuke membawa -menarik- Naruto kea tap sekolah. "Hey, Teme, apa-apaan sih, kau ini!" Tanya naruto saat Sasuke menyeretnya. "Ah, sudahlah, ikut saja!" perintah Sasuke. Sampainya di atap, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. "Heyy! Teme! Apa-apaan sih, kau?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. "Terimakasih Naruto, kita berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi." jawab Sasuke. "Iya-iya, sama-sama, tapi, nggak usah pake peluk-peluk juga dong!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang masih merah. "Aku suka padamu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke mantap. "He-hey, kita sama-sama laki-laki, Teme! Lagipula, kita kan baru mengenal." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Cinta tidak mengenal gender, Dobe. Aku hanya perlu beberapa waktu untuk mengenalmu!" jawab Sasuke. "Oke, Teme, ku terima kau." Jawab Naruto dengan blushing dimana-mana(?). "Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. "Ya." Jawab Naruto, kali ini dengan mantap. "Terimakasih, Naruto!" seru Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto. "Iya, sama-sama, Teme!" jawab Naruto dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Malamnya, dirumah Naruto…

"Kyaaaa!~ Kawaii!~" teriak Naruko setelah mendengar cerita Naruto tentang Sasuke. "Uhhh, Naruko, jangan teriak keras-keras!" jawab Naruto sambil menutup telinganya. Naruko hanya berlebay-lebay-ria. Dan, akhirnya, malam itu berakhir dengan tawa dari kakak-beradik tersebut, sebelum mereka terlelap dan pergi ke dunia mimpi mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/Romance/ yg lain

Pairing : SasuNaru (mungkin)

Warning :** Pendek,Jelek,Kesalahan pada penulisan, DLL**

**Maaf ya all, ini cerita tanpa pemikiran begitu dapet ide langsung ngarang tanpa mikir kelanjutannya… Jadi, harap maklum kalo cerita ini jelek banget. Biasalah, otak anak kelas 5, jadi, memang beginilah hasil karangan saya. Ah sudahlah, saya sudah tidak mau panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas lagi, so, langsung, check it out!**

**Kerja Kelompok **

2 tahun kemudian…. (kelas 3 SMA)

"Dobe! Ayo berangkat!" seru Sasuke dari luar rumah Naruto sambil mengklakson mobilnya.

"Aydyuyuuuh, Tyemye, tyunggyu syebentyar!"jawab Naruto sambil keluar dengan mulut penuh roti dan membawa sepatunya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Naruto pun masuk ke mobil sang kekasih. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam-diaman.

"Nah, sampai." kata Sasuke. Sementara, Nauto sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ohayou minna!" teriak Naruto didepan kelas.

Sasuke langsung berjalan santai ketempat duduknya. Diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya *gimana caranya Sasuke bisa ngejar Naruto secepat itu? Entahlah, author pun tidak tau.*. Anak-anak duduk ditempatnya, maklum, mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA jadi, tidak suka bergossip dan bermain-main seperti dulu lagi.

Lalu, Iruka sensei masuk, dia memanggil Sasuke ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Tsunade. "Ada kabar gembira buatmu, Sasuke." Kata Tsunade.

"Hn, apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau dapat beasiswa ke Amerika."Kata Tsunade dengan wajah gembira.

Seketika, Sasuke menjadi bingung. Ia senang karena mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika, namun, disisi lain, ia juga sedih harus meninggalkan Jepang, terlebih, meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, ia menerima beasiswa itu.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang nampaknya sedikit sedih, tapi, masih tertutup wajah stoicnya, namun, Naruto tetap dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedih itu

"Hey, Teme kau kena-" kata Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke berkata,

"Nanti ku jelaskan!" bisikya, dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia tau, kekasihnya itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Namun, hati kecilnya tetap masih bertanya-tanya.

Saat jam istirahat, Naruto mengajak Sasuke pergi kantin, ia berjanji akan mentraktir Sasuke jus tomat. Tapi, ajakan Naruto tidak dapat menghiburnya.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap sang kekasih, ia pun langsung bertanya, "Teme! Kau kenapa!" teriaknya.

Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku dapat beasiswa, Dobe…" Sasuke angkat bicara.

Wah, bagus donk, Teme." Komentar Naruto.

"Beasiswa ke Amerika." Tambah Sasuke.

"Wow, jauh sekali, tapi, itu memang pantas untukmu, kau kan pintar sekali, Teme. Tapi, kok kau malah kelihatan sedih begitu?" komentar + Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bingung, Dobe. Aku senang dapat beasiswa kesana, tapi, disisi lain, aku juga sedih karena, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Tutur Sasuke.

Naruto agak terkejut mendengarnya, ia tertunduk sebentar, kemudian, ia bangkit lagi, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Teme, aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Dirumah, Naruto curhat pada kakaknya yang tidak lain adalah Naruko, seorang fashion desaigner terkenal, Naruko sebenarnya adalah kekasih Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Hem, Naru, tabah ya." Kata Naruko dengan wajahnya yang cute itu.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Malamnya, Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto. Ia minta izin kepada Naruko untuk membawa Naruto jalan sebentar. Tentu saja Naruko mengizinkan.

"Ada apa sih, Teme? Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke, sekarang, mereka sedang berada di taman, sangat sepi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku jaketnya. Didalam kotak itu terdapat dua buah kalung, sepasang hati. *tentu semuanya udah pada tau kan, itu kalung kayak gimana?*

"Ini untukmu.", Sasuke memasangkan salah satu dari kalung itu ke leher Naruto. Kemudian, yang satunya ia pasangkan ke lehernya sendiri.

"Jika kau rindu padaku nanti, lihatlah kalung ini, agar kau ingat padaku." kata Sasuke.

Air mata Naruto menetes, "Hiks, Teme, jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana, ya, hiks…" kata Naruto terisak-isak. "Hey, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut.

1 Minggu kemudian, di bandara tempat Sasuke berangkat…

"Sampai jumpa, Dobe. Aishiteru" Kata Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam bandara.

"Love you too, Teme!" Seru Naruto dengan berlinangan air mata, sungguh perpisahan yang sangat menyedihkan bagi Naruto.

Kemudian, ia berfikir, 'Lihat saja nanti, Teme, aku akan menyusulmu!Lihat saja nanti!' batinnya.

Ia lalu membersihkan air matanya. Kemudian, pulang bersama Naruko.

Sejak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto makin bersemangat belajar, ia masih bersemangat seperti biasanya, tapi, teman-temannya tau, sebenarnya, ia bersemangat untuk menutupi kesedihanya.

Kini, Naruto bersahabat dengan Kiba yang tidak lain adalah kekasih Shikamaru yang pemalas itu.

"Naruto, kau itu kuat sekali ya..." kata Kiba pada Naruto.

"Hah?Kuat apanya? Kalau olahraga, aku memang kuat, hehehe..." canda Naruto.

"Kau masih tetap bersemangat walau di tinggal sama Sasuke." tutur Kiba.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. 'Hah, banyak yang bilang begitu, padahal, sebenarnya, aku sangat rindu pada Teme, sekarang, kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?' batin Naruto.

Kemudian, Kurenai sensei masuk. Ia mengajar Matematika.

4 Bulan kemudian...

"Hari ini kau ujian, Narutooooooooooooooo!" teriak Naruko sambil menarik selimut Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku bangunnnn!" jawab Naruto malas.

Ia langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Sarapannya pagi ini adalah sandwich. Ia lalu beragkat ke sekolah di antar oleh saudaranya, Naruko.

.

.

.

**FIN/TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All, thanks buat yang udah mau capek2 baca cerita nan pendek ini ya, I need one from you...**

**That is**

**Your...**

** R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W  
><strong>


End file.
